Shanks as a Father
by Shankie
Summary: What if Shanks was the one who took care of Ace, Sabo and Luffy? Contains slight ShanksXMakino. Rated T for later chapters and green jokes and cursing.
1. Shanks and the Three Boys!

**A/N: **I was reading a few fics and was inspired to make this one thanks to Sparrow101's "Red Haired Luffia", Lotus-Lily's "Lessons on Manners", and my cousin SioQu. I'm a real fan of Shanks and ASL, so I decided to turn things around.

**Summary: **Ever since Ace, Sabo, and Luffy were born, they had always been together since the three of them grew up in the same village. When the town's mayor could not take it anymore, he gave the three kids to Shanks who wholeheartedly accepted the invitation of becoming a father... of pirates.

It's just like those 'What ifs' fic! Just like, "What if Ace, Sabo, and Luffy were taken care of Shanks instead of Dadan?"

I just thought it would be soooo cool.

**EDITED: **Just a few words, don't worry. 12-9-12

* * *

_Author's Note~! Now to the story_

* * *

"Mayor! He's back!" Makino slammed the Mayor's house open, causing him to throw himself out of the chair. "_He _as in _that guy_?" Woop Slap smiled real wide and immediately called three troublemakers. "Ace! Sabo! Luffy! Someone's here to see you!" as soon as the mayor shouted, the three boys came running down, and they seem to have been playing tag.

"Luffy! Don't let go of my back okay?" Sabo grinned as he ran out the mayor's house while carrying Luffy. "Hey! Unfair! No carrying!" the _it, _Ace, shouted while waving his other arm with his hand curled up in to a fist.

"I don't think they heard you Mayor..." Makino chuckled while the mayor just huffed.

When the red haired man had seen the trio he smiled. "Hey! Luffy! Sabo! Ace! Up to your usual games?" Shanks smiled, pulling away the attention of the three boys.

"Oh! Hey! Shanks!" Luffy jumped off of Sabo's back and ran to the man with a straw hat, Sabo and Ace followed after Luffy. "Is it true that you have a crush on Makino?" Luffy blurted out of nowhere, making Sabo, Ace, and Shanks freak out.

"Where did you hear that?!" Shanks put a hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Ace and Sabo told me that it was obvious." this time Ace and Sabo started whistling and looking away. "Listen, Luffy... this is a man to man promise..." Shanks whispered to Luffy.

"A man to man promise?! That's so cool!" Luffy had sparkles in his eyes.

"Never. Ever. Ever. Mention that... In front of Ben, Yasopp, Lucky, Rockstar and Foosha Village. Okay?" Shanks tried his best not to sound as if he's panicking, Luffy can get really suspicious and may lead to... well... disaster.

"I promise!" Luffy flashed a grin, but was interrupted when Ace threw himself to Luffy while Sabo was tugging on his shirt. But Luffy was in front of Shanks so he flew to Shanks, now all three boys are on top of the said man. "Hah! Luffy! Tag you're it!" Ace was laughing and continued to hug Luffy.

"Wah! Unfair! I thought we stopped playing!" Luffy cried out while Ace gave him a smug look. "What's unfair was Sabo was carrying you earlier!" Ace put his tongue out playfully. "Sheesh! Ace! And I tried my best to pull you away from him!" Sabo who was on top of everyone else was just lying down peacefully.

"So now the winner is cheater-Ace..." Luffy sighed.

"I WASN'T CHEATING!" Ace shouted at Luffy.

"I guess cheater-Ace did win." Sabo sighed.

"STOP SIDING WITH HIM!" Ace shouted at Sabo.

Shanks was laughing right now, for two reasons. One, he felt like he was under a penguin... Two, their fight is adorable. "Do you guys want to decide the winner?" Shanks asked while adjusting his straw hat.

"YES!" Ace and Luffy shouted, hurting Sabo's ears.

"Okay then Ace and Luffy, i'm about to throw a pencil. If the pencil lands on the head, Ace wins. If the pencil lands on the eraser, then Luffy wins." Shanks smiled when the three boys got off him and nodded.

"Alright, here we go!" Shanks threw the pencil and watched as it fell down.

Just so happens, the impossible happened. It landed on the eraser.

"I WON! TAKE THAT ACE!" Luffy jumped around with a huge grin. "Damn it!" Ace fell down on his knees with an angry expression.

"Now now kids, everyone is a winner okay? No losers!" Shanks smiled.

"Really?" Ace asked like a child being comforted when his ice cream fell down on the ground. Shanks gave him a nod. "This time the winner is the one who hugs me first!" Shanks grinned.

Suddenly he felt a really strong force push against him, making him fall back down on the ground, as soon as he opened his eyes, the three boys had their arms wrapped around him. He sat back up, but still, the boys won't let go of him, they were still arguing on who hugged him first.

Meanwhile...

"Makino... do you see what i'm seeing?" Mayor tapped Makino's shoulder. "I don't..." Makino gave the mayor a curious stare.

What did the mayor see? The mayor could see this:

_Shanks was sitting down on the thin grass with Sakura petals flying around him. His lips curved up in to a smile and opened his arms wide then he called out, "Come here my sons!" The three boys were running to him with a wide smile on. As soon as they embraced the red haired man warmly, they giggled and laughed. _

"This is the story... OF A GREAT FAMILY!" the mayor's eyes were in flames.

"SHANKS LI ROUX." the mayor pointed to the said man and earned his attention, "DO YOU ACCEPT THE DUTY OF BECOMING A RESPONSIBLE FATHER OF THESE TROUBLE MAKERS?!"

At first, Shanks thought the mayor had snapped and was going crazy... but then, it wasn't such a bad idea was it? Shanks grinned and pulled the rim of his hat down, enough to cover his eyes.

"I shall accept the duty of becoming a father then." He grinned.

* * *

"SHEESH SHANKS! THE KIDS ARE HIDING AGAIN! I THOUGHT YOU PROMISED TO BECOME A RESPONSIBLE FATHER!" Ben shouted and behind him were panicking crew mates.

"Ben Beckman, never said I accepted the duty of becoming a RESPONSIBLE father. I said I shall accept the duty of becoming a father." Shanks was relaxing on a couch, reading a newspaper and drinking alcohol.

"Whoah, Dr. Kureha's still alive?" another sip to his alochol.


	2. Luffy's Unbreakable Bonds!

Right now, the red haired pirates are having a peaceful day in the island they are currently anchored to, since the noisiest of the three boys, Luffy, is still peacefully sleeping. But the peace will soon disappear, as long as two of the rowdy boys are awake, destruction is sure to come.

"Ace! Come on! It's my pipe! I won't be able to use anything when Shanks gets on the next island!" Sabo pouted as he followed Ace who was examining the broken tube.

"I'm stronger anyway. Besides, mine broke." Ace ignored Sabo's whines and continued on with the pipe on his hands.

"What?! That's not a reason! Give that back! What's mine is mine! You should get what's yours! We could look for another one in the island anyway!" Sabo shouted back, anger noticeable in his tone.

"Then get one in the island. I'm keeping this."

"You are so unfair!"

"Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not being a baby, you're being unfair. Makino taught us not to take things that is not ours!"

"Yet we steal."

"Don't steal from your brothers then! You're such a bad influence! I don't want Luffy to learn this from you!"

"So what if he learns this from me?"

Sabo stopped in chasing Ace when he heard that line. Ace had stopped as well and turned his head to Sabo.

"Ace, he's our little brother, of course we should teach him good things." Sabo glared at Ace.

"How are we even related anyway!? You're blonde, we're both black haired. Luffy's got no common sense either, and he's really really stupid." Ace looked very unaffected when Sabo glared at him.

"Don't drag Luffy in to this, he's our little brother even though we're not blood related."

"You're the one who mentioned him, I'm not the one who dragged that stupid... _stupid... _**stupid **kid." Ace had soon gotten in to a glare competition with Sabo.

"LUFFY'S STILL YOUR BROTHER EVEN IF HE'S LIKE THAT! HOW COULD YOU SAY THIS!?" Sabo shouted at Ace.

Little did the two brothers know that Luffy had already woken up and decided to greet the two warmly.

"HE'S NOT MY LITTLE BROTHER! SO ARE YOU MINE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT DROVE ME IN TO THINKING THAT WE WERE BROTHERS! AND HE'S REALLY STUPID ANYWAY!" Ace shouted back and had gone in to a fighting stance, ready to brawl with his other brother.

The sound of something falling down on the floor froze the two boys, forcing them to take a look at the door that had recently been opened.

Luffy was there, standing with wide eyes, staring at Ace with horrified eyes. Luffy had dropped the pillow he had just been hugging and water was starting to form in his eyes.

"Luffy..." Sabo's glares lifted at the sight of a breaking boy. Ace's eyes widened as well, he dropped the pipe he was holding and began to regret everything he had just said. "L-luffy I-!"

"STUPID ACE! STUPID STUPID STUPID ACE! YOU SAID WE'D ALWAYS BE BROTHERS NO MATTER WHAT!" Luffy ran away and jumped off the ship.

"LUFFY!" Sabo ran to the railings, but as soon as he got there, there was no sight of Luffy anywhere. Then the heard of wood cracking attracted Sabo's head. Ace had punched the wood and was on his knees, he was gritting his teeth really hard as well.

"I'm so stupid! It's because of me being stubborn! What have I done!? It was just a pipe! How did I even get to Luffy!" Ace covered his face with both his palms and attempted to pull his hair out because of frustration.

Sabo felt sorry for Ace despite being extremely mad at him just a little earlier. He put a hand on Ace's shoulder, "Come on, let's say sorry to Luffy." Sabo smiled when Ace nodded. There's just no way Ace would hate his adorable little brother.

.

"Ben, we're getting off the ship to search for Luffy." Shanks dropped the magazine he was happily reading just a little while ago and had stopped drinking alcohol as well.

"You mean he hopped off the ship?" Ben sighed as he watched his captain stand up from his seat.

* * *

It's been hours and Ace, Sabo, Shanks, Ben, and Luffy were still not back in the ship. Lucky had started worrying a bit since the sun was about to set.

"At least the trees think of me as a nice person." Luffy pouted and stared at a large tree before him. "You think of me as a nice person right?" Luffy tilted his head at the tree, luckily the wind blew causing the tree to move and make it look like it was nodding. "See! Trees think i'm nice!"

Luffy had been doing this for the last 343 items he had found in the forest, be it a beetle or a monkey. When he was a bit tired of doing the same thing for at least 343 times, he sat down under the nearest tree he could find.

"Luffy! I found you!" Luffy was delighted to hear that voice, he immediately stood up and looked around for the direction of the voice. Upon seeing Ace, he happily stood up and shouted from the top of his lungs, "ACE-..." But then went back down and stared at a different direction.

Ace sighed when he saw his little brother try his best to ignore him. Sabo covered his mouth and tried his best not to laugh. "Luffy... are you still mad at me?" Ace asked, and received a slight nod from the little boy in front of him.

"...I'm sorry... I know I shouldn't have said that."

Luffy looked at Ace with a bit of hope in his eyes.

"You mean it?"

A nod.

"We're brothers?"

"Yeah, we'll always be brothers." Ace smiled at Luffy who returned it with a massive wide grin. "Then I forgive you! Shishishi!" Luffy wrapped his arms around his older brother's neck, and Ace wrapped his around Luffy's small body.

Sabo smiled, seeing Ace and Luffy make up is really heart-calming. Luffy's eyes widened in horror, making Sabo narrow his eyes, Sabo was also curious on why Luffy would look completely scared.

"SABO! LOOK OUT! THERE'S A HUGE LION BEHIND YOU!" Luffy screamed out. Sabo's eyes widened as well, and as soon as he faced backwards, the Lion tackled him, making him fly toward the tree where Luffy and Ace was.

"DAMN! I LEFT THE PIPE IN THE SHIP! SABO, LUFFY! LET'S GET AWAY FROM IT!" Ace and Sabo nodded then dashed out of the scene. After a few minutes of running, Ace and Sabo noticed that Luffy wasn't with them. "ACK! LUFFY!?" Sabo turned around to the big tree and saw that Luffy was still there, looking completely scared.

"LUFFY! RUN AWAY!" Ace shouted and ran to the direction where Luffy was.

"I-i can't... my l-legs w-won't move...!" Luffy was shaking really hard that everything he said sounded like a stutter. He covered his eyes and curled up in to a ball as soon as the Lion started closing up on him. The lion made a really loud roar, making Luffy even more terrified. All he could hear was the sound of his heart beating.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH OUR LITTLE BROTHER!"

Luffy shot his eyes open and felt all the fear in his body disappear and watched as Sabo and Ace hit the Lion's head with a large stick. However, their strength was not enough, and they only pulled the attention of the Lion to them. The lion roared and hit the two with its paws, making them crash very far away from the big tree where their brother was.

The lion roared and faced Luffy again, then he came running to him, his jaw wide open, ready to bite his body and rip it in to pieces.

**"LUFFY!"**

Luffy felt a body wrap around him, he heard a faint groan and a really loud smack. He felt _an arm, a **single **arm _carry him and when he opened his eyes, he saw red hair.

"Sh-shanks?" He felt the grip on him tighten, he looked curiously at Shanks who was facing back at him. "It's okay Luffy, I'll handle this." Shanks glanced at Luffy with a smile and then he looked at the lion who was pushed back and it started roaring again. Luffy's eyes widened when he saw an arm inside the lion's mouth.

Shanks glared at the lion, and in less than a second, the lion whimpered and retreated.

Ace and Sabo's mouths were wide open, and their eyes were also wide in horror. "H-his arm...!?"

Shanks smiled softly at the small boy he was carrying with his arm. "Luffy, come on, it's over now... stop crying." He watched as the boy clutched his white polo and was wiping all his snot and tears on it.

"B-but! Shanks! Your arm!" He continued crying.

"It's nothing to me but an arm, as long as you're alive..."

Luffy continued crying in the arms of his... _father._

* * *

"Let's celebrate because Luffy and Ace made up! And Luffy's alive!" the joyous shout of Lucky and the others as they bumped their beer mugs. Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Ben, and Shanks were in another corner in the ship.

"You mean you can fight!? Even with one arm!?" Sabo asked, amazed of Shanks in every way. "Yep! No one would stand a chance against me with two arms or with one!" Shanks laughed as he impressed the two kids in front of him. Right now, Luffy had somehow fallen asleep in Shanks' arm and is still latched on him.

"I used to think that Whitebeard was the coolest pirate because of your story, I was wrong, you're definitely the coolest." Ace crossed his arms and nodded. Ben sighed since it was giving Shanks a really big head. "How is this goofball cool? Is it because he saved Luffy's life?" Ben asked, ignoring the pouts Shanks was giving him.

"Yes." The two boys agreed with no hesitation.

Shanks laughed out loud and Ben sighed. "Anyway, I'm going to show you something." Shanks pulled out a box from under the table and opened it, revealing a fruit with circular markings on it.

"What is that? Is that edible?" Sabo observed it closer, and Ace felt like trying and eating it. "Yes, it's edible, and it's called a devil fruit. If you eat this, you'll never be able to swim, in exchange for having powers at least.

There are several devil fruits that are scattered everywhere, but there's only one for every single power it contains. Like the one I have here. It's called the Gomu Gomu no mi, whoever eats it will turn in to rubber man.

I just wanted to show this to you because in case you find one somewhere become curious and eat it then regret it. Or you can look for the fruit you want and eat it." Shanks smiled at the two boys who looked very thrilled.

"We should keep fruits like this from Luffy, specially when he's asleep! Sometimes he grabs food out of nowhere in his sleep! I know he wants to swim anyway." Sabo chuckled.

"You're right, we should probably show this to him and tell him what it is so that he wouldn't eat it, even in his sleep. Just like how he's eating the Gomu Gomu no mi!" Ace chuckled.

"Wow, he really does eat when he's sleeping! I should tell him to avoid doing that or else he might eat several more fruits and explode!" Shanks laughed.

Ben sweatdropped, isn't Luffy eating the Gomu Gomu no Mi in his sleep? "Uhh... Shanks... you do realize that..." Shanks' eyes widened and stared in horror at the boy attached to him like some kind of tarsier eating the Gomu Gomu no Mi.

The Gomu Gomu no Mi.

Gomu Gomu no Mi.

no Mi.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH H! HE'S EATING IT!" Ace, Sabo, and Shanks shouted, waking and startling Luffy up.

"SPIT IT OUT! SPIT IT OUT NOOOOW!" Shanks unattached Luffy from him and shook him upside down.

"SPIT WHAT OUT!? WHAT DID I EAT!?" Luffy asked, afraid that he ate some kind of poison that will kill him. His eyes started watering when Shanks panicked. Then Luffy's head extended and hit the floor hard, he looked at Shanks in a very confused way.

"YOU ATE THE GOMU GOMU NO MI IN YOUR SLEEP YOU IDIOT! YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SWIM NOW IN EXCHANGE FOR BECOMING RUBBER!" Shanks shouted out loud, striking a part of Luffy down.

"I'll never be able to swim...?" Luffy asked, more water forming in his eyes. Sabo and Ace felt their heart breaks as they watched their younger brother tear up.

Shanks frowned at this and ran to Ben, of course not before dropping Luffy in to the couch. "QUICK! GIVE ME A TIME MACHINE!"

"The only time machine I have here is a clock." Ben sighed, sometimes it's a pain when your captain forgets that Time machines don't exist.

"Ah, I forgot, there's no such thing." See just like that.

Luffy was already crying and his brothers were comforting him.

"Shanks. You better do something about this."

"Like what? Convince him that the Gomu Gomu no mi is actually useful? Pah, like that would work." Shanks waved his hand off dismissively.

"Idiot, that's what you're supposed to do."

"Oh."

Shanks ran back to Luffy with a bright grin. "Don't be sad Luffy, actually, if you learn how to use the Gomu Gomu no mi powers right, you'll become really strong!" Shanks smiled.

"Really?" Luffy brightened up. Ace and Sabo thanked Shanks once again even though it was completely his fault that Luffy ate the fruit.

"Yup!" Shanks smiled.

"Then I can also become an awesome pirate like you!?" Luffy beamed.

...

"Uhh... a pirate that can't swim... I... don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"Well... I don't know how pirates who don't know how to swim can become a great pirate..."

"Are you telling me that I can't become like you!?"

"No... Yes..."

"What!? Why!?"

"Luffy, you're still a kid, you won't understand."

"I'm not a kid! I'm just small!"

"Awh, calm down, don't be mad. Here's some juice." Shanks handed Luffy a glass of orange juice.

"Oh okay, thanks!" Luffy accepted it whole heartedly.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU'RE REALLY A KID AFTER ALL!"

"WHAT A DIRTY TRICK!"

"Pfft... can't swim..."

"Grrr..." Luffy clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He jumped on top of the table and crossed his arms.

"Just you wait Shanks! I'm going to gather a crew as strong as yours! Then I'll beat you! Then I'll become the Pirate King!" Luffy declared without any hesitation, earning everyone's attention.

Shanks was shocked at first, but then his lips slowly curved in to a smile. "You want to be stronger than us huh?" Shanks smiled and took off his hat then placed it on top of Luffy's head.

"When you become the Pirate King, return this to me." Shanks smiled softly at the kid. "It's my favorite hat you know?" He smiled. "B-but! First your arm.. Th-then your favorite hat...!" Luffy felt a bit selfish and decided to return the hat but then Shanks pushed the hand away softly.

"You're not yet the Pirate King, so I won't accept it. Take good care of it and make sure to return it to me, you got it?" Shanks smiled at the once again, crying kid in front of him. Luffy gave him a gloomy nod, and Shanks gave him a warm embrace. Sabo and Ace joined in and hugged Shanks and Luffy. "Don't worry Luff! We're here too, we'll help you become a great pirate so you can give back the hat to Shanks!" Ace supported Luffy and Sabo nodded.

After a few minutes, Luffy, Sabo, and Ace had fallen asleep on top of Shanks, all three of them clutching his shirt tightly. "Ben, Lucky, Yasopp, Rockstar... please sleep in here with me tonight... I can't get off the couch... and I'm sleepy too." Shanks yawned, earning sighs from the four.

"He'll be really big you know?" Ben chuckled as he took out a pillow and placed it on the floor and covered himself with a blanket.

"Yeah, I know." Shanks slurred out as he shifted through the couch, making him look as if he was hugging all three kids.

"I'm excited to know what'll happen... he'll become the Pirate king, right Shanks?" Lucky asked but received no response. Everybody turned to look at Shanks, only to find him sleeping together with the three kids.

"Leave daddy Shanks and his sons alone." Rockstar laughed, and so did the others, before all of them fell asleep.

The three boys chuckled and hugged Shanks tighter, after all, they only pretended to be sleeping. Luffy cuddled his hat, it was special because it was given to him by his father.

* * *

**A/N: **So how was the story? XD Since they were on Shanks ship, I don't know how to make Shanks give his hat to Luffy and stuff like that.

I just love making Shanks a father! But then, I'll have to add the stupid tenryuubito, Dragon, and Roger you know? And no, Roger's dead. :P

R&R please? :D It will really **motivate **me.


	3. He's My Dad!

"Christmas and New year is near! And do you know what that means?" Ace and Sabo grinned at Luffy, however the answer they were trying to get was not indeed the answer they got.

"Ace's birthday is near!" Luffy simpered at the two boys. The two boys blinked at the beaming boy in front of them. Curious of what Ace's reaction was, Sabo turned his head to look at the raven's face.

Well what do you know! His nose and cheeks are bright red!

Sabo gave Ace a malicious smile. Upon seeing this, Ace freaked out and stepped a foot away from Sabo.

"Ace? Are you okay? Did you catch a cold? You're really red." Luffy tilted his head at Ace who looked away sweatily. Sabo couldn't help but grimace at Ace's misery.

"Oh Luffy he's not sick, he's very well. In fact, he's really happy!" Sabo smirked at Ace who stepped away from him again.

Luffy looked at them in a baffled way, and Sabo's smirk grew wider.

"The reason why he's happy is because his birthday is near! And birthdays means parties, presents, and food!" Sabo explained to the innocent little boy in front of him. Then Sabo yanked Ace to his side, a grin still plastered on his face.

"And he wants you to make a party for him... give him a present... and make food for him." Sabo leaned closer to Luffy, the massive smirk taking effect. "He wants you to be the very one to make it."

Ace's face was in a very dark shade of red. He limply looked at Sabo, speechless of his antics. '_Traitor!_' His mouth was able to spell it out, but not to say it out.

"Why would Ace want me to do that?" Luffy looked clouded in every way. "Do you want to make Ace happy?" Sabo asked. Luffy looked up for a few seconds before grinning widely again.

"I DO!"

"Then are you going to make him a party?"

"YEAH!"

"Are you going to make him a present?"

"YEAH!"

"Are you going to cook food for him?"

"YEAH!"

"That's the spirit Luffy!" Sabo tried his best not to guffaw at Ace's speechless face. It was just so priceless. Ace had turned in to several darker shades of red before coming up with a bright idea.

"How about we prepare for Christmas first?" Ace, who was still red, turned to Luffy who was in the clouds again. "But why?" Luffy once again tilted his head, making his hat fall down on the floor. "Well, if we prepare for Christmas first, I'll really be happy!" Ace smiled and picked up Luffy's straw hat.

"Why are you going to be happy if we're not preparing for your birthday?"

"Well, Christmas is my favorite time of the year!" Ace smiled at Luffy. "Mmmm...Okay!" Luffy grinned back at Ace before running back to God-Knows-where.

"Party-pooper." Sabo pouted.

"Your fault." Ace huffed and leaned on the railings.

"But it sure is a nice feeling when you know that a little brother's going to give you a gift or whatever for your birthday." Ace started smiling softly unconsciously.

Sabo stared at his brother before an idea popped in his mind. '_Correction, Ace, you meant if Luffy gave you a gift._' Sabo chuckled and headed back inside the hold.

* * *

Luffy was shopping together with Shanks and Ben in the island they are anchored to. Everyone else wanted to rest so they stayed and guarded the ship.

While they were going around shops, buying food and alcohol mostly, Luffy spotted a bright orange cowboy hat that looked unusually in good condition.

Luffy stopped walking and stared at it even more. He thought it might fit Ace since sometimes, he wears really bright coloured shirts on.

"Luffy? What's wrong?" Shanks stopped and turned to look at the boy when he noticed that he had stopped waking with them. Luffy took a quick glance at Shanks before staring right back at the hat.

"You like that hat?" Shanks asked, but he was pretty sure that Luffy liked the straw hat... OR COULD IT BE THAT- GASP!?

"Nope, I'm going to give it to Ace. Ace might like it."

-Oh. Thank God.

"Well, then... let's buy it!" Shanks smiled brightly at Luffy. "But I have to hide it! The hat will be my birthday gift! But I also want to give him a Christmas gift! Why is giving harder than receiving." Luffy pouted. Shanks chuckled at the little one's pout before ruffling the little boy's head.

"See that knife with a case over there? I think your big brother might like it." Shanks pointed over to a shabby looking vendor selling dangerous stuff.

_'Weeeell... Ace is dangerous so there's no danger giving him a dangerous object.'_

* * *

Ace and Sabo had finished arguing with each other about brainwashing Luffy, and seeing Shanks, Benn, and the said boy come back is just certainly so refreshing.

As soon as the three got on the ship, Ace and Sabo ran to Luffy and immediately hugged him. "Hey! Luffy! What did you buy down the island?" Sabo grinned at Luffy.

Luffy freaked out.

"EEK! I DIDN'T BUY ANYTHING!"

Then he ran away and hid somewhere in the cabins.

A deadly silenced breezed through the ship, before everyone's heads turned to Shanks. "I have no idea what's going on and have nothing to do with this." Shanks shrugged and sloppily walked somewhere he could sleep.

Sabo's eyes widened in excitement and unconsciously nudged Ace. 'Could it be that he bought a gift

already? That's just great!' Sabo started smirking unconsciously, this time, freaking Ace out. "Quit nudging me already and wipe that creepy expression off your face." Ace inched back.

Sabo then hugged Ace with a pat in the back. "I'm so proud of you Ace." Sabo tried his best not to laugh and released a held back snort. "What!? Why!?" Ace pushed Sabo softly away.

"Oh~ You don't understand? Then don't understand!" Sabo started skipping away from Ace with a smirk on his face, leaving him dumbfounded.

'Okay, so he's proud of me because... there are two possibilities. I made Luffy hide someth-' Ace's eyes widened 'LUFFY'S HIDING SOMETHING!? FROM ME!? Wait! Why do they already understand what he's hiding!? Could it be he's planning on leaving the ship!? Wait- no... no... Sabo was proud of me. So it has to be something that's not like that.' Ace attempted on pulling his hair out but shrugged the idea off.

An idea popped in to the raven's head as he saw Shanks coming out with a new magazine in his hand. Ace immediately ran to Shanks and tugged on his sleeve a few times to catch his attention, which he did.

"Say dad, what is Luffy hiding from me?" Ace, who had unconsciously called Shanks 'dad', unattached his hands from Shanks's sleeve.

Shanks blinked. He took a short glance at Ace before looking back at the sea. Then another look to Ace. 'Am I finally going insane?' he asked himself before reassuring Ace.

"Did you just call me dad?" Shanks blinked once again at Ace.

Ace tilted his head to the side with a question mark on top of his head. "Yeah? I did? Sooo?" Ace rubbed his chin, not sure of why Shanks would ask tha-

'Oh no. No. no. no. no. no. I DID NOT JUST CALL HIM DAD.' Ace covered his mouth and turned in to the darkest shade of red.

Shanks blinked before a goofy grin replaced his bewildered expression. "Pfft. Fine, son, Dad'll tell you what Luffy's hiding." However, Shanks couldn't stop himself from laughing, making him look like a puffer fish.

"ACK- WHA-!? I-! N-NEVERMIND! FORGET EVERYTHING I SAID!" Ace crossed his arms and faced backwards, hiding his very puffy cheeks.

"Hey! You mean you don't want to call me dad!?" Shanks pouted at this.

Ace didn't say anything and continued facing the same direction. After a few minutes of silence, Ace slightly pitched his head to the side.

"Well... there's no one else, and I do want to call you that... it's just that it's... embarrassing." Ace whispered, but it reached the other's ears.

Shanks's mouth fell open, speechless of the little one's antics. He was sure he could feel warmth in his chest and some of the heaviness in his head lift.

Shanks stood up and yanked Ace's neck with his remaining arm and chuckled when the little one didn't do anything. "Ace, Christmas is near. That's a clue on what Luffy's doing." With that, Shanks left with a smile of a very happy and proud father.

* * *

Shanks was on his bed, both his eyes wide open and attached to the wooden ceiling of his room. There's a storm again and it's pretty much keeping him awake. That's so weird. He should have peacefully fallen asleep already but noooo, this time it's different.

"Why can't I freaking sleep when it's already freaking midnight." Shanks frustratedly groaned and messed his hair up even more.

A creak made its way to Shanks's ears and he jumped out of his bed and on in to a fighting stance. "Who's there?" He called out, ready to deflect anything that will kill him.

"Daddy...?"

Wait what. Daddy?

"Ace?" Shanks scrunched his arms forward and slowly walked toward the shadowed figure halfway inside his room. Wait, it wasn't Ace, it was Luffy.

Luffy was hugging his pillow tightly and was trembling violently. His hair was a bit messed up but his cheeks and his nose were pinkish. His eyes were watery and his mouth was trying its best not to let out any sniffled noises.

This day can't get any weirder.

"What's wrong Luffy? Are you okay?" Shanks approached the boy and knelt down in front of him. Just then, a loud rumbling noise echoed through out the room. Luffy shouted in fear and hugged Shanks tightly, his body still shaking quite horribly.

'_The little guy's afraid of thunder?_' Shanks stared at the boy who had wrapped both his arms around his neck. Just when Shanks was about to tease the boy, sniffing sounds were heard.

'_He is sooooo not crying. This soooo not happening._' Shanks whispered to himself as the grip around his neck tightened. Feeling a bit sorry for the boy, he hugged him back.

"Luffy? Are you afraid of thunder?" Shanks asked the boy as he continued rubbing his back.

"I-i'm no-not afraid of thunder! I-i w-was shock-cked!" Luffy stuttered out. However, his argument became invalid when another rumbling sound came out of the clouds. Luffy shouted once again and this time, Shanks was struggling on keeping himself conscious, rather, keeping himself from choking for air.

Shanks sighed and decided to comfort the boy. "Luffy, it's okay to be afraid of anything okay? You'll be able to overcome all your fears when you grow up. Everyone, strong or weak, has something they fear." Shanks rubbed the boy's back again, calming Luffy down.

"If you say so..." Shanks smiled at the little one's response. "M-may I sleep with you tonight? Daddy?" Luffy had separated his body from Shanks, but both his hands were still clutching his polo. Seeing as Luffy's face looks horrible, Shanks sighed.

"Sure sure..." as soon as Shanks had settled in his bed, he felt another body hugging his left side. "Hey Luffy, why do you and Ace call me 'dad' and 'daddy'?" Shanks asked, unconsciously ruffling the other's hair with his right hand.

"Well, we think of you as a father don't we?" Luffy answered with a sniff.

Shanks blinked. Did Luffy just say something intelligent? Argh, screw that, things can happen in the middle of the night.

Shanks shifted to his left and put on a soft smile. "I guess I think of you guys as my son too huh?"

After a few minutes when Shanks and Luffy had fallen in to a deep sleep, their door opened and two new little critters had joined in the fun.

* * *

"Ben! Can you wake up Shanks? Tell him we've ran out of food supply." Lucky shouted, he was a bit too cranky since it was in the middle of the night.

Ben groaned and stood up from his seat and headed to where their captain usually sleeps. As soon as he opened the door, he found his captain asleep hugging and cuddling three kids who were also sleeping peacefully.

"... Lucky... did we totally run out?" Ben asked, still standing in front of the door without any new movement. "Nope, we only have for breakfast. But you do know it's not enough." Lucky answered as he secretly chewed on a piece of meat.

"Good. Let the captain sleep for awhile, just prepare breakfast and wake him up when it's finally cooked." Ben moved away from the room and gently closed it. Lucky raised an eyebrow when he caught Ben smiling as he left Shanks room.

* * *

"WAKE UP THREE MUSKETEERS! WE'VE GOT FOOD TO EAT... and buy... AND DELICIOUS MILK SHAKES TO DRINK!... and buy..." Shanks jumped on his bed continuously and didn't stop until one of them popped their eyes open.

"MILK SHAKES!?" The three had already waken up, it's been so long since they've had a decent drink! "YEP. MILK SHAKES!" Shanks joined in shouting.

Ben chuckled. "Like father like son_s._"

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! End of the story. So I got the idea of Luffy being afraid of thunder from Kitsune Firefox's Reverse Tide. I hope none of them became OOC. o.o

Anyways, I had to skip to them accepting Shanks as their DADDY because I have a Christmas special to do! And guess who I'm adding?

EDWARD NEWGATE! XDDD

R&R People! Motivates me like hell!


	4. You're not my dad!

"You're coming? Really!?"

"_Yep. It's been a really long time since I've seen you._"

"Really? I thought it was just months... time sure flies fast."

"_Gurararara! Of course it flies fast! You don't know, tomorrow you're old._"

"That's something I don't want to happen..."

"_Gurarararara! I'm going to go back to the kingdom of Goa, since you're there right? However, I'll arrive there not in a few days. I'm pretty far away from the place._"

"That's great! I finally have a drinking partner! It's been a long time since I've been drunk!"

"_Huh? You mean you don't get drunk in your ship anymore?_"

"...Oh wait. I can't get drunk. My sons might copy me..."

"_Sons? You already made it that far with Makino? Gurararara! I thought she didn't know!_"

"NO! NO! NO! Makino doesn't know! And they're not from her okay!? They're adopted!"

"_Why on earth would you adopt sons?_"

"Well, I visited Foosha Village and decided to stay there for a year. But then Woop Slap gave me children to take care of. I wonder why? I had to accept it since it was Ace, Sabo, and Luffy, but as soon as I agreed, he shooed me out of the village."

"_Ace, Sabo, and Luffy? Oh, I finally get to meet the three kids you always talk to me about._"

"Looking forward to the party! And it better be large, or else you won't fit..."

"_I'm not that big you idiot. Well, I have to go now, I'll tell everyone to change course._"

And so the Den Den Mushi had fallen back to sleep.

Shanks sighed, being unable to drink for so long had given him an unbearable craving for alcohol. But that's not the reason why Shanks had been sighing for the past week. They docked somewhere near the Foosha Village because Luffy said that he wanted to sneak every now and then to take a peek in the bar with Makino. Shanks was enviou- Oh wait, that's not it.

Since they docked somewhere near Gray Terminal, the three rowdy boys would get off clean and fragrant and come back filthy and stinky. Shanks should've docked some place that's not a dump, well, they can't dock inside Goa... they wouldn't want the nobles' after their heads. Although they have stolen quite a lot of things from nobles and their names are pretty famous in the kingdom...

Which means Shanks has to clean off after their mess so they could have a proper party...

Agh! No! That's not it! That's not what's making Shanks depressed! It wasn't because the nobles are somewhere near killing Shanks! No! It's not because Shanks was envious of Luffy being able to go near Makino! It's also not because he's craving for alcohol! Damn...

It's Sabo. Lately, he would separate himself from his brothers and sulk somewhere in the ship where he _thinks _no one could see him.

Shanks still thinks of Sabo as his own son and seeing him so downcast had somehow affected the red hair. That's why in the party he's going to throw for Whitebeard, he's going to spend as much time as he could for the three kids.

...

Means no drinking...

Argh! Whatever, this is for the sake of his sons.

Shanks started sulking on one of the corners in his ship.

"Is the captain finally going crazy?" Roo asked. "He always was crazy, Roo. It's just one of his subtypes on being insane." Ben huffed.

Shanks's eyes widened when he saw the boys coming up back to the ship. Luffy and Ace were looking at Sabo with worried faces, even Shanks had gone worrying as well. Sabo had a much more dreadful expression than what he usually wore on when he got back from the dump.

Shanks got up from sulking and hurried to the three little boys.

"Sabo? Who was that guy who called you?" Luffy tugged on to Sabo's sleeve. Sabo just looked at him, unsure of whether he was going to tell him or not. But then, as Sabo turned his head around, he only met the same gaze from Ace.

Shanks was already somewhere there in the scene, only unnoticed by the boys.

"H-he's my father..." Sabo stuttered out, "I'm a son of a noble..." Sabo felt a pull of disgust in just mentioning the statement. "Who?" Luffy tilted his head to the side. "I am.." Sabo whispered, still feeling a very sharp pain in his chest.

"So what?" the two ravens picked their noses showing complete loss of interest in the subject. "YOU'RE THE ONE'S WHO ASKED YOU IDIOTS!" Sabo shouted, feeling a bit angry at the idiocy of the two brothers.

He turned around with arms crossed, and an unpleasant expression painting his face. "I don't want to be with them... they force me to do things I don't want to do... and they don't love me... they love their reputation more." Sabo clenched his fists so hard that it was about to turn white, but then he felt a yank on his neck.

"Don't worry Sabo! We're brothers right?" Luffy smiled as he hugged Sabo tightly. "Yup! Luffy's right! We're brothers! That's why we won't let you go back to that man! No matter what!" Ace lightened the grip on Sabo's neck.

Sabo felt some of the weight on his body lighten when he heard those words... It's really refreshing to know when your brother's there for you...

* * *

But our brotherhood wasn't that strong was it?

"LET SABO GO!" Ace shouted, heavily panting since he had been loosing too much blood. The man in the weird clothes, who looked really ugly too (Okay, it's a question where Sabo got his looks.) looked at Ace and Luffy in pure disgust.  
"As if! He's my son! I won't let you have him! Guards! Take him!"

"Nuh-uh-uh~! He's not your son I'm afraid. He's MY son."

'_T-that voice!_' Sabo looked around hopefully, wanting to see _that _person whom he considered a father. Upon spotting a redhead, Sabo felt his tears running out.

"There's no way I'm going to let you take him. And if you won't give him to me..." Shanks smirked as he slowly unsheathed his sword with his right arm.

He then pointed it at the noble before him.

"Then I'll have to take him the harder way."

* * *

**A/N: **DUN DUN DUN DUN! I shall cliff hang you! Look, the second part of this has to be the Christmas special, and I wish I hit Christmas right on with the chapter so I'm stoppin' here! XD

And Sabo's going ta be alive suckers! It hit me soooo much when Sabo 'died'. Did he die? Of course he didn't. XD Although I don't want him to be a revolutionary so I guess Dragon will appear after a lot of chapters.

Here's a question: Do you think Sabo's alive? Coz I think he is.


	5. We wish you a Merry Christmas!

"You? A filthy man with no other arm? Is Sabo's father?" The man looked at him in disbelief. Shanks made no movement, his sword still pointing toward the man. Then the man had broken in to fits of laughter, pointing at Shanks. "What kind of joke is this!?" He shouted angrily, and immediately glared at the men he had with him. "Get the man, he's handicapped and poor, I'm sure you guys can handle him."

Although, somehow, even though Shanks really didn't say anything, he was pissed off to the max. As soon as the men ran toward him, he breathed heavily.

Sabo didn't really know what was going on. All he knew was Shanks was standing, he really didn't move and he only continued glaring, then suddenly all the men around him fell down to the ground with their mouth covered in foam. Although he did feel a pretty tingling sensation under his skin.

The only one left standing was Sabo's father, shaking like an idiot. "Y-you can't hurt me! I'm a n-noble!" He shouted as he desperately flailed his arms around the air, trying to emphasize how stupid he was.

Shanks threw his sword to the man, hitting his collar, but not his skin, and making him fall due to the force applied to his neck. Shanks walked toward the man and put both his palms on top of his sword's grip, his chin wresting on both of them.

"I don't care if you're a noble anymore. You've messed with my family big time, I'll do you a favor of sparing your life, but I hope the sea thinks the same." Shanks smiled and pulled his sword out from the ground. "Ben, Roo, Yasopp, Rockstar... you know what to do." Shanks sheathed his sword at the same time, the four said men ran to the noble and happily ran off to the other side where they could throw the noble far away in to the sea.

Sabo didn't know what to say, he looked at Shanks, his eyes round and big.

Shanks then knelt in front of him and enveloped his right arm around Sabo's small body. "Hmm... Let's say your safe now... and this is the time where I say..." Shanks shifted his hand to the younger one's shoulder and pushed the boy lightly.

"Welcome back!" Shanks smiled. Sabo could feel tears filling the corners of his eyes. Then two other bodies wrapped around his back. "Yeah! Welcome back Sabo..." Luffy grinned and hugged Sabo tightly.

Sabo's tears fell down, and as well as his snot, but there was no need to hold back... because... "I'M HOME!" Yep, he's home alright.

"Now stop crying Sabo! We still have to party in the bar with Makino! And we're going to have a visitor today!" Shanks stood up and was about to leave, however, he forgot something. Shanks held Sabo's hand, and Luffy's hand (since Ace snapped away when Shanks tried to hold his) and Ace holding Luffy's hand.

"Now let's go home together, neh?" Sabo nodded and happily went on with his journey. There was no place happier than the place he is in now, and that he's sure.

* * *

"Y-you mean... a guy named Mr. Banana Mustache is coming?" Ace stared at Shanks in horror.

"Yes..."

"A-and he's huge?!" Sabo stared at Shanks in horror.

"Yes..."

"A-a-an-nd h-he'-s-s s-s-s-sup-per s-strong!?" Luffy cried and stared at Shanks in horror.

"Yes."

"THEN WE DON'T WANT TO MEET HIM!" Ace and Sabo shouted, Luffy was too afraid and decided to hide behind the two of them. "But he's kind and gentle okay? When you meet him, I bet you'll really like him! Besides, he's got all sorts of people with him! We have Mr. Blue Pigeon, Mr. Makes-You-Rich, Mr. Miss, Mr. Shark-Guy, and Mr. He-She." Shanks smiled, but of course, not before asking for another bottle of wine from Makino.

"Makino! One more sake please!" Shanks delightfully called out. Makino then came and handed Shanks a newly sealed bottle, "Here you go Captain!" Makino giggled and went away to give the others sake as well.

Then Shanks heard snickers from his side, and this was not good. This was **definitely **not good. Shanks immediately whipped his head to the side, only to see Ace and Sabo smirking at him with a face that completely said 'Checkmate'. Then the two of them looked to Luffy, their smirks growing bigger.

Shanks looked at Ace and Sabo, then to Luffy, then to Makino, then back to Ace and Sabo, then to Luffy, then to Makino, then back to Luffy, again to Makino, and lastly, to Luffy.

Shanks started sweating bullets as he realized what the two boys were planning. Why does everybody want Makino to find out! This isn't fair! However, today he was saved when the door opened, revealing even more pirates... and guess who opened it?

'_IT'S MISTER BANANA MUSTACHE!_' Ace, Sabo, and Luffy mentally shouted.

"Gurararara! It's been a long time hasn't it, Shanks?" Mr. Banana Mustache laughed. Shanks smiled gleefully at his drinking partne- I mean... to his best friend. "Whitebeard! You're here!" Shanks smiled and dangled his bottle on the tip of his fingers.

"I thought you wouldn't drink anymore?" Mr. Banana Mustache asked.

"I said I wouldn't get drunk." Shanks smirked.

Then Mr. Banana Mustache noticed three kids looking at him... however... why is it that they resemble both Shanks and Makino at some parts? Mr. Banana Mustache turned to Shanks, earning a confused look.

Mr. Banana Mustache sat down on the chair where Makino was nearby. "Makino-san, I have to ask you something about Shanks and the three boys." Makino turns around and smiles gently at Mr. Banana Mustache, "Yes? Whitebeard-san?"

"SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Shanks shouted, his face bright red, and immediately jumped to Whitebeard, tackling him with all his strength and both of them fell on the ground. Shanks immediately covered Whitebeard's mouth, still as bright as a tomato. "EVER HEARD OF SECRETS YOU IDIOT?!"

"Huh? What secret?" Makino asked and turned to Shanks who flinched very hard at the question. "Shanks, you shouldn't keep secrets from all of us... We're your friends right?" Makino frowned at this, making Shanks mentally freak out, specially when everybody looked at him with a very malicious intent.

"Yeah, dad, no secrets." And Sabo just had to be one of those people giving off that stare. Shanks glared at Whitebeard who did nothing but smirk at him. He then faced to Makino, still red. "You see, it's about the three's grandfather... they talk to me about him sometimes so we can't really stay in here for long... since he won't allow Ace, Sabo, and Luffy to go with me..." Shanks lied.

However, knowing Makino's very trusting nature, she smiled at Shanks "It was only that?" she giggled "You don't need to keep that a secret... although I would love it if you could stay longer." Makino continued wiping the counter. She then faced to the three boys and smiled at them. "So what do you guys need?"

"We want a Chocolate drink!" Ace, Sabo, and Luffy happily beamed. Makino couldn't help but simper. "But wait! Makino! Luffy has something to tell you!" Ace nudged Luffy, but of course, not before smiling at Shanks.

'_SHIT!_' Shanks thought, and stood up to stop Luffy, however, he was too late.

"Can you be our mommy?"

Makino stared at Luffy with slightly wide eyes, she did show she was shocked. And Shanks? Oh yeah, that guy. His whole body turned white, even his hair did, then he fell on the floor, and let's say he just fainted.

Makino looked over to Shanks, and giggled, then she looked at Luffy. "Okay then."

I'll be mourning for Shanks if you excuse me. Oh wait, I'll be 'congratulating' Shanks.

Whitebeard laughed and sat down on one of the chairs again, then he smiled at the three boys. "What do you want for Christmas? Specially since it's tomorrow." Whitebeard asked.

"New Goggles!" Sabo shouted, as he thought of using new ones instead of his broken ones.

"To be stronger!" Luffy laughed, as he thought of fighting other pirates with his crewmates.

"A hat." Ace pouted. Sabo and Luffy then looked at Ace in question, and Ace looked at them sourly. "Look! Sabo has a hat! And I don't have a hat!" Ace pointed at the two.

Luffy looked at Ace a bit shocked at first, then he looked away, a big smile plastered on his face. Whitebeard noticed this.

Whitebeard sighed, then an idea popped out of his mind, he stood up from his chair and smiled at the three boys. "How about I introduce Marco to you?" Ace, Sabo and Luffy brightened up at this and immediately jumped off of their seats and followed Whitebeard.

"This man here, is Marco." Whitebeard pointed to a man who had a blue cloth tied around his waist, half-knee pants, and the thing that attracted them the most is his pineapple hair. "Yo." 'Marco' said and raised one of his hands to show greeting.

"Marco ate a fruit that turned him in to a phoenix, come on, show them Marco." The arm Marco was raising suddenly turned in to a blue flaming wing.

'_MISTER BLUE PIGEON!?' _Ace, Sabo, and Luffy shouted mentally. "That's so cool!" Ace praised Marco, receiving one of his friendly smiles. "So he also ate a devil fruit?" Sabo rubbed his chin, then he earned a curious stare from Whitebeard.

"_Also_? Did Shanks eat a devil fruit?" Whitebeard asked and tilted his head a bit. Sabo shook his head. "Nope! It's Luffy who ate one! He ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi! That's why he can stretch as far as he could~!" Sabo giggled as he grabbed Luffy's cheeks and spread them apart as far as he could.

Marco chuckled at the cuteness the brothers were displaying. "I have to admit, pops, Makino-san, Shanks, Ace, Sabo, and Luffy makes quite a happy family." Marco laughed.

"Gurararara! Then that makes me the grandfather. Although I'm not that old..." Whitebeard settled down on the other chair opposite from Marco.

"Nope, you're old, no doubt about that." Shanks murmured on the corner of the bar, however Whitebeard still heard it. Whitebeard wanted to throw his spear to Shanks however, he didn't want to traumatize the three kids before him.

"I'm going to get juice!" Luffy skipped happily to the bar counter. Ace and Sabo just smiled as they watched their brother get some juice from Makino.

"Mind telling me why you consider each other brothers?" Marco asked as he took a sip from his beer mug. Sabo and Ace looked at each other before grinning at the pineapple he- man.

"We don't know either, but one day, he became our brother." Ace looked up, remembering the memories he had with _that _man.

"Actually, three years ago, a man appeared in Foosha Village! He was really shady and he had a big robe covering his face and body, but he was carrying an infant in his arms." Sabo did the same thing Ace was doing.

"We were the first ones to talk to him, and he was really funny! Then he said he was going to leave the infant here in Foosha Village because his adventures would be too dangerous for the infant." Ace continued.

"Then he said that he doesn't know to whom he wanted to give the infant too. Me and Ace told him we'd take him in, since the man looked really troubled and stuff, and we really felt sorry for him since he can't go on his adventure."

"So he left three days after giving the infant to us and he told us that we would meet again when the infant was big enough. Then we named the infant Luffy! Because he had funny and puffy cheeks! The way he laughed was really funny too!" Ace tried to imitate Luffy's cheeks.

"So... who is this man who gave Luffy to you guys?" Marco asked, with a very unsure face.

"Dragon! Monkey D. Dragon!" Sabo and Ace beamed.

Whitebeard fell off his chair.

Marco choked on his beer.

Shanks crushed his beer bottle in to pieces.

Izo sludged his lipstick on her face.

Jozu's arm turned in to a diamond.

Vista accidentally drank his beer through his nose.

Thatch ripped the cooking recipe he was reading.

Stefan tripped. (Lol)

Haruta squeezed her panda/monkey/whatever too much.

The monkey squeaked.

They stared at Luffy with horrified faces, and after minutes of deadly silence...

"YOU'RE THAT MAN'S SON!?" They all shouted in chorus.

And that's how everybody's day ended.

* * *

"IT'S CHRIIIISTMAAAS! WAKE UP DADDY! WAAAAKE UUUUP!" Luffy bounced on Shanks's bed.

"IT'S ALREADY SNOOOWIIING! GET UUP! COME OONN! SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Sabo treated Shanks's stomach like a trampoline.

"WAKE UP DAD! WE'RE GOING TO PLAY WITH FIREWORKS LATER COME ONN!" Ace tried to morph Shanks's face.

"Okay... okay... I'm getting up... I'm getting up..." Shanks slurred and sloppily got up. He slowly got his winter coat and scarf and sleepily washed his face.

"I can't wait to make a snow man!" Luffy picked up his scarf and wrapped it around his neck as fast as he could. "Wait! We still need to get our present for dad!" Ace smacked Luffy's head.

"Oh right right!" Luffy giggled. Sabo crawled under Shanks's bed then he grabbed a box from underneath. After a few seconds, they barged in to the bathroom where Shanks tried to sleep and put the box on top of Shanks's lap.

Shanks blinked at the box before him, then he looked at the three boys, all of them grinning happily.

"Merry Christmas dad!" The three boys merrily shouted.

Shanks felt a very warm and nice feeling crawling at his chest. He then returned a warm hug and smile to the three. "Merry Christmas too..."

Luffy suddenly crawled away from Shanks's hug and ran outside.

After a few seconds, Luffy came back with two big boxes on his hands. It made him look like a large box with legs.

"Here Ace! This is for you!" Luffy threw the bigger box to Ace.

"Here Sabo! This is for you!" Luffy threw the smaller box to Sabo.

The two immediately opened their gifts and before they knew it, their eyes were as big as canon balls. Shanks laughed happily as he watched the two's reactions.

_sniff... sniff... _

All eyes turned to Ace. "Even though I didn't buy a gift for you!... You gave me a hat!... Thank you so much Luffy!" Ace sobbed and hugged Luffy really tight.

The hat that Ace had was orange and had decorative beads on the rim of the hat.

_uuuuuu..._

__All eyes turned to Sabo. "You're so considerate Luffy! I even forgot to buy you a gift! Yet you gave me goggles! Just right in time since my goggles broke..." Sabo sniffed before running and snottily hugged Luffy, "DHANKSHYU..."

Shanks then turned to the three, "Come on? What are you waiting for? We're going outside to play with the snow right?"

The three nodded and happily followed Shanks outside.

Luffy smiled and didn't mind that no one really got him a material gift for Christmas. For him, the greatest gift he has right now, would be the family that he has right now.

Just you wait Makino...

* * *

**A/N: **And that's that! I don't really want to update this Christmas... so... wait for new year. Oh of course, New Year needs a story. XD

REVIIIEEEWWW. TT_TT


	6. And a Romantic and Happy New year!

Shanks had a really peaceful life right now, although he was quite glum. Whitebeard left a few days ago and the party died down. He had to go away somewhere near the Kingdom of Goa since he noticed guards from the said place coming and taking a few peeks from the ship.

Shanks moved around looking for his sword. '_Ack. Damn, it ain't here._'

"Daddy?"

Shanks turned around and looked for where the watery voice was coming from. He then saw Luffy standing by the doorway, sniffing and sobbing. Shanks knitted his eyebrows together and walked to the boy. "What's wrong?" He asked and knelt down in front of Luffy, his right arm on the boy's shoulder.

"I asked someone to be my friend... then he said he didn't want to be my friend..." Luffy rubbed his other eye and wiped some of the tears and snot on his face. Shanks sighed, since Luffy grew up with Ace and Sabo, he never really felt the need for a friend because everyone in Foosha Village accepted him wholeheartedly. His friendship proposals may have never been rejected before.

"What does he look like anyway?" Shanks pulled a chair and sat down with Luffy on his lap. Luffy looked up at him like he was thinking. "He has really awesome green hair." Luffy grinned, however it looked pretty heartbreaking because there were still tear streaks on his cheeks and a dark shade under his eyes. Shanks stopped momentarily to think. '_GREEN HAIR!? A DYE!? THAT GUY MUST BE A BANDIT OR SOMETHING! NO WONDER HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE LUFFY'S FRIEND_' Shanks groaned, if Luffy really wanted that guy to be friends with him, he wouldn't stop would he? All Shanks could do was encourage him.

"Um... do you really like him?" Shanks scratched the back of his head, not sure of what to say. Luffy nodded at this. "Then if you like someone, you should try your best to be friends with him, okay?" Shanks smiled, and earned a confused look from Luffy. "But what if he really doesn't want to?" Luffy asked and shifted to the right so that he could face Shanks. "Relax! The guy will learn to love you. Just bring someone with you when you want to bug him again, okay?" Shanks smiled, knowing Luffy, he would ask Ace and Sabo to come with him- or Ben, and then he would be safe from the delinquent!

"But..." Luffy looked down, and started pouting. "Look, I like Makino right?" Shanks grinned at Luffy who was nodding happily. "And I would do anything to always be with her, just like how you would want to be friends with that green-haired guy!" Shanks smiled happily at the boy who returned a beam to him, however, what confused him was the horrid look Ben was giving him.

Shanks tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrow. Then Ben pointed to his back, where the door to his cabin was, and Shanks turned around. There was Makino, standing at the door way, gaping at Shanks with her eyes wide. Shanks's eyes bulged out, literally, and he could feel heat rising to his cheeks. Shanks wanted to ask what she was doing there and then caught sight of the sword in her hands.

"M...Makino... how long have you been here?" Shanks stuttered and didn't move any part of his body except his tongue and mouth. "L-long enough." Makino stuttered and didn't make any kind of eye contact with Shanks. She shakily placed the sword on Shanks's hands and immediately ran outside the ship.

"Busted..." Yasopp sang and tried his best not to laugh, specially when the captain glared at him like he was going to skin Yasopp alive and tie his intestines around his mouth.

There was sniffing once again and all three men turned to Luffy who had watery eyes once again. "This is my fault isn't it..." Luffy clenched his fists tight, earning a panicked look from Shanks. "Nope! it's my fault Luffy! It's becau-"

"IT'S MY FAULT!" Luffy shouted, crying uncontrollably. "Because of me... Makino knows your secret now!" Luffy bawled and ran away from the cabin and jumped off the ship and ran to God knows where.

"Luffy! Wait!" Shanks stood up and immediately ran to follow Luffy, however, the boy was already out of sight. "Wow Shanks, you've made two people run out your ship already." Yasopp hummed, and decided not to look at his captain, who knows what kind of glare the guy would be making.

"Okay, relax Shanks.. I just have to confess to Makino... and then go to Luffy and show him that everything's fine." Shanks walked back and forth, tapping his chin at every step. "NOOO! NOOO! I CAN'T CONFESS TO HER! I'M TOO SHY!" Shanks fell on his knees and started banging the floor.

"Sorry buddy, you're on your own now." Ben sighed and hopped in to the hold.

* * *

"That stupid Kuina... thinking she's the best and..." A green haired boy whispered to himself as he walked through the woods. He's been having a really bad day. First there's this kid who wanted to be friends with him, and when he told him he didn't want to be friends with the kid, the kid looked really downcast and walked like there was no life in him. Thanks to that, Kuina kept calling him names!

The boy noticed sniffing sounds throughout the woods and saw a straw hat sitting by the edge of the forest with his feet soaked in to the sea. Wasn't that the kid he didn't want to be friends with? Don't tell me that the kid had been sobbing because he didn't want to be friends with him.

The green haired boy approached the boy and smacked his head. "What the hell're you crying for! Just because I didn't want to be friends with you..." The green haired boy sat down beside the straw hat guy and looked directly to his eyes. He felt really despicable since the little guy didn't answer him. Deciding to try and be friends with him, the green head sighed.

"What's your name?" He asked, trying his best not to groan. "Luffy... Monkey D. Luffy..." 'Luffy' answered as he threw a rock to the ocean. "Mine's Zoro... Roronoah Zoro, and I guess I want to be friends with you after all." 'Zoro' felt weird, it's as if Luffy has a charm that makes him think that he really needs that guy as a friend. "You really want to be friends with me!?" Luffy smiled at him, his eyes big and wide and had a lot of innocence in it.

'_Now I have to admit. That looked adorable._' Zoro shrugged at the idea. "Yeah. So why are you crying?" Zoro asked as he picked up a rock and threw it to the ocean, making it bounce a few times.

Luffy didn't want to say anything at first, but decided to tell Zoro everything that happened. The two of them had been chatting non-stop and neither did the two notice that it was starting to get dark, and nothing stopped them from telling stories to each other.

"OI! ZORO! IT'S TIME TO EAT!"

A girl's voice echoed through the two's ears. Luffy looked at Zoro with a gloomy aura. "You're leaving already?" Luffy asked as he pouted, he was enjoying talking to Zoro that when he learned that the guy was going to leave, he felt lonely. Zoro looked at him for a few seconds, then Zoro scratched the back of his head.

"You can eat with us. After all, you don't want to come back to your ship yet do you?" Zoro grinned at the boy who was now sneering at him. "Alright!" Luffy stood up and followed Zoro.

* * *

"Hey! Stripes head! Have you seen Makino?" Shanks ran to the mayor of Foosha Village. Woop Slap ignored the nickname and pointed to the woods. "She ran to the woods. Besides, it's getting dark, you should go get her." Woop Slap sighed and walked inside his house.

"Makino! Makino?" Shanks ran around the woods looking for her, however, right now, it was deemed impossible to find her. It was really dark and it was really hard to see. Then Shanks saw Makino standing beside a tree, her back facing Shanks.

"Makino!" Shanks ran to her and abruptly stopped as soon as he was 12 inches away from her. "Um... I just wanted to be beside you at the... fireworks display later in Foosha Village." Shanks fiddled his fingers around. "I was hoping that I could clear the misunderstandings an-"

"Misunderstanding? You mean when you said you liked me to Luffy, it was a lie?" Makino turned around, a slightly angry look on her face. "No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! It's not a lie, I just- It's- I..." Shanks stuttered as he flailed his arms around like an idiot.

"I just wanted to say that I really really really like you... and..." Shanks gathered up all his courage to say this.

"Please watch the fireworks with me! As a date!"

* * *

"That was so delicious!" Luffy belched, "It's really deliciou-" Zoro was interrupted by another burp. The two of them looked at each other, then they started bursting in to laughter.

"LUFFY! THANK GOODNESS!"

The two saw a guy who had no eyebrows and looked very tired. "Have you seen Shanks!? He hasn't come back yet! And the fireworks display is about to start!" Ben sighed and fell on his bottom. Luffy shook his head and began to worry about his 'Dad'.

Then suddenly, a red head appeared and all eyes were on him. "DADDY!" Luffy shouted and ran to Shanks to hug him. Zoro's eyes were wide. '_THAT'S HIS DAD!? HE LOOKS NOTHING LIKE HIM!_' Zoro mentally shouted.

Then when Shanks raised his head, he had teary-eyes and dark circles under hi eyes. Ben formed the oh-no mouth language.

"Did you just get rejected?" Ben asked as he stood up and tried to get the dirt on his ass off. Shanks didn't say anything then he started crying even more. "Daddy?" Luffy looked at Shanks with a very worried look.

Makino then came from behind him and was smiling happily. "Actually, this is tears of joy... BEEGWAS NMAKLINO AGGSEPHTED MHAI GHCONFGESSHION! (Because Makino accepted my confession)" Shanks shouted, as tears and snot fell from his face.

Luffy smiled and then looked at his 'soon-to-be-mommy' before beaming. "Then what are we waiting for! Let's watch the fireworks display!"

* * *

"Where have you guys been!? I wanted to introduce you to my new friend!" Luffy shouted as he grumpily sat down on the grass. Ace and Sabo laughed before taking a seat to his right. "Sorry, we were actually lost and only got back now." The two giggled. Zoro then sat down to Luffy's left. "So you are?" Ace asked as he looked at the sky. "Zoro... Roronoah Zoro." Zoro answered as he also looked at the sky.

Then a small sparkle flew to the sky, and made a loud explosion, and flowering in to beautiful colors. The four boys were happy and had big smiles on their faces, and all shouting happily.

"You know what?" Luffy continued looking at the sky, not knowing that he managed to pull the three's attention. "I'm afraid of loud rumbling sounds, but I like fireworks." Luffy smiled. "Although I probably would be scared and wouldn't be enjoying this. But since you guys are here, it's as if there's nothing scary and everything's beautiful." Luffy laughed. Earning contented and satisfied looks from the other boys.

Meanwhile, on another part of the field, Makino and Shanks were sitting together, hand in hand. I guess they're not lonely anymore eh?

But behind them... "UNFAIR! HOW DOES THE STUPID ONE GET A GIRL FIRST!" Yasopp shouted and blew his nose on the towel Ben gave him. "Shut up Yasopp, no one would want a guy that looks like you." Ben shot Yasopp right at the head.

"Happy New Year, Makino."

"Happy New Year... Shanks."

* * *

**A/N: **I have now updated before new year! XD Okay, so... YEEEAAAAAH MAKINO X SHAAAAAAAANKS! FOREVAAAH! Actually, that's the only pair I like in One Piece, so please, let me be... TT_TT XD

Happy New Year minnasan! Now I have to go, or else my little brother might jump down the sea and... Oh God, I don't even want to imagine it.


	7. The Cliff-fall!

**A/N: **Before we start the story, I'm sorry I haven't been able to upload recently. _ I am soooo prone to PC banning. I think I should start doing my homework and taking class seriously... But It's impossible... =F

**SIOQU: _SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIISE!_**

* * *

Shanks ran as he raced against time. His face was full of fear as well, but he continued to run. A scream echoed against the forest's walls, Shanks flinched and followed the sound of the voice, bringing down any tree that gets in his way.

At last, he arrived, hope was clear. But then, it was replaced by dread as he watched one of his sons attacked by a bear and fall down the cliff. He was too late.

**"LUFFY!"**

But the bear was too late, he couldn't ask for forgiveness to Shanks anymore.

* * *

"Shanks..." a broken voice asked, sniffling every now and then, and Shanks thought his heart would be torn in to pieces. Shanks then faced to his back, an expression full of worry and sorrow, then he approached the two boys crying. "Yes...?"

"Do you really think we can still find Luffy?... I mean... we've been looking for him for a really long time... down the cliff... near the waterfall... but there's really no sign of him..." Sabo asked as he wiped his snot away. Ace, however, wasn't saying anything and only looking down, letting his tears drop on the wooden floor. Shanks then cupped Sabo's shoulder and looked at them with seriousness.

"We'll find Luffy, no matter what, we're not moving from this island until we find him. I will never... ever... ever give up! You got that?" Shanks solemnly asked them and watched as the two nodded. "Come 'ere, lemme give you a comforting hug..." The two boys then ran to Shanks and gave him a hug, both crying uncontrollably and rubbing their snot and tears on Shanks's clothes. But Shanks ignored it, because he felt the need to be strong, strong enough for the two boys and Luffy.

* * *

The raven ran as fast as he could, hoping that he could reach his home in time to save the boy he was carrying on his back. "Over here, over here!" His white friend called out, flailing both his arms to the left. The raven nodded and headed to the left direction. A few minutes of running later, the raven saw a faint orange light and he brightened up a bit, but if he doesn't get there in time, there's no saving the boy.

As soon as the raven arrived near a huge tree house, he panted and looked around, just to see if there were people around.

"Shachi! Penguin! Quick! We have a severely injured boy in here! Help me bring him inside so we could treat him!" The raven shouted, desperation clear on his face. After a few thumping sounds, two boys came out, panting hard. Both boys wore caps, one had his hair showing, one had his completely covered with "Penguin" written below the rim of his hat. The two's eyes couldn't be seen because it was shaded by their caps.

Shachi and Penguin ran to the raven with a stretcher and brought him inside the huge tree house. "I'll stay here and guard!" The raven's white friend said and ran out of the tree house and stood on his ground.

Meanwhile, Shachi, Penguin, and the raven carried the boy to a small bed, with a table beside it with a tray on top.

"Oh my... the kid took really heavy damage on the head! How's he still alive!?" Shachi cried out as he tried to stop the blood flowing from the boy's head. "Well, that's not the only thing that's surprising. He also has a lot of bruises, wounds, and scratches, possibly from a fight with one of the wild super animals in Mount Corvo." Penguin then applied ointment to the boy's other external wounds.

"I saw him fall from the cliff near to where the gigantic bear resides. The bear must've pushed him off the peak." The raven inferred and took another short glance back at the boy. When the raven finished cleaning his hands, he put on some gloves and cracked his knuckles. "Shachi, take your hands off his forehead when I give you the signal." The raven faced backwards with a very stern emotion.

"This is going to be a tough one."

* * *

Shachi and Penguin waited outside the room patiently, but not calmly. They were having a serious case of paranoia today, specially when the door opened, revealing a very downcast raven.

"Please tell me he did not die." Shachi pleaded, sweating as hard as Penguin was.

"Relax, I finished doing my job like 2 hours ago. I was just cleaning the place and kicked you out of the room fearing that you would create a bigger mess." The raven bluntly said while wiping his sweaty hands with a towel.

Shachi and Penguin pouted.

The raven then peeked from behind the door and somehow, sighed in relief. "The kid's awake, go call him." The raven ordered and Shachi and Penguin nodded and ran outside.

The raven entered the room and stared at the boy who hazily blinked at him. "Where... am I...?" The boy asked the raven who sat down on a chair near the bed, "You're at the bottom of a cliff, here inside my hide out." The raven calmly said. "Cliff...? I fell...?" The boy held on to his head, still fresh from the impact.

"Relax, you're going to be safe here, I doubt any predators could even get near us." The raven then wrapped bandages around the boy's head. "Tell me your name, kid." He told the boy who remained silent for a few seconds. "Luffy! Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy exclaimed happily, and started beaming at the raven who was so relieved that Luffy doesn't have amnesia.

"Name's Trafalgar Law, nice to meet 'ya."

* * *

"Shanks, get in the ship, it's getting dark."

Shanks turned around and found Ben staring at him worriedly. There are a lot of reasons why Ben is worrying. First of all, Shanks isn't goofing around anymore, and that's creepy. Shanks is not trying to escape from the three boys just to get drun- Oh wait, those are the narrator's reasons.

Ehem.

There are a lot of reasons why Ben is worrying. Shanks had been out in the jungle all night, no eating, no drinking, no partying. He probably needs some rest by now.

"I'll get in later." Shanks started walking away from Ben and back in to the wilderness of the jungle. Ben felt a nerve bulge out of his temple, so he grabbed Shanks by the collar and dragged him all the way to the ship. "Hey! What are you doing! Let me get back to looking for Luffy!" Shanks struggled and tried to dig his heel on the ground, but still, futile.

"Oh shut up, Luffy's missing and you can't find him in that condition." Ben groaned at his captain being so stubborn.

"I'm fine!" Shanks huffed.

"No you're not. You can't even stop me from dragging you away from the jungle." Ben tried his best to keep a blank face, he wouldn't want to smirk at these kinds of situation.

Shanks stayed silent.

"So get back in to the ship, eat two days worth of food, and sleep, just so you could get all your energy back. Then you can go back to looking for Luffy."

"What?! What if he gets attacked by another bear down the cliff!?"

"And you happen to see him, what can YOU do? Get yourself killed together with Luffy?"

"... No... It's jus-"

Ben then dropped Shanks's collar and snapped to him with both his arms crossed. "Look Shanks, you can look for Luffy when you have enough strength. If you get yourself killed while looking for him, then you would loose, not only Ace and Sabo's, but also Luffy's trust. I'm letting you go right now, right here. So you decide if you're going to go running back to the jungle in your current half-assed condition or you could get your ass back in to the ship like a parent would."

Shanks looked down for a few minutes, then looked back at Ben with a sad smile. "Ben... I'm tired, go carry me to the ship like I'm a kid in a carnival."

Although Ben did not notice, his lips curved in to a soft smile as he carried Shanks at his back. "No, I'll carry you like a shitty childish adult who just doesn't know how to grow up." Shanks pouted, "Don't treat me like I'm retarded!"

"Yeah yeah yeah..." Ben sighed and walked back to the ship. "By the way, the green haired kid is there. He said he wants to look for Luffy too."

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT Author's Note: **

Dun dun dun dun, I love you guys, and because I love you, I will cliff hang you all. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Next chapter will be great! I pwomise! Plus, an extra Omakeeee! XD

**Please do review, because... I need motivations... .3.**

**Oh yeah! The request board is up baby! You can now send me requests about the story! So follow this pattern when making a request:**

**Dear Shankie, **

**I'm here for a chapter/omake request for the story (Insert le awesome story name here). So here's how it goes: (insert le awesome explanation here). **

**From: (Insert le awesome name here)**

You can put that in reviews or PMs btw. 


	8. A new crewmate!

**A/N: **I'm sorry if I updated for a reaaally loooong time but... I couldn't find the motivation to write! *sob* Only one person reviewed on my last chapter... *sulks in a corner*

Oh well, but I'm not going to stop writing! Neeveer!

This chapter was inspired by a photo so I DON'T TOTALLY OWN THE IDEA OKAY? :D

* * *

So a few weeks later...

"Tralflagrar Law?" Luffy blinked and twisted his tongue.

"No. Trafalgar."

"Tlafargalr."

Law facepalmed, it was even worse.

"Here, follow after me. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Tra."

"Tra!"

"Fal."

"Fal!"

"Gar."

"Gar!"

"Tra-fal-gar." Law put out three of his fingers.

"Tra-fal-gar." Luffy did the same.

"Good, now say it as fast as you can."

"Traflagar." Luffy put his tongue out to show how much of a hard time he's having.

Law chuckled at the boy's silline-

'What.' Law blinked in horror. 'Did. I. Just. Chuckle?'

Law shook his head and looked back at Luffy.

"Fine, call me whatever you want..."

Luffy's eyes sparkled.

"On second thought, I have to make sure I like it first." Law answered back nervously.

Luffy pouted. "Fine..." He answered, bummed out.

"How about... Panda?"

Law's eye twitched in annoyance. "Where the hell did you get 'Panda'?"

"Well, it's because the skin around your eyes are dark and I can't see your ears properly and I can only see your black hair that's covering your ears." Luffy immitated Law's face. "Quit that." Law said in annoyance and grabbed Luffy's cheeks and stretched it as far as he could.

Law blinked.

That was weird, it's as if he was touching nothing, because when he stretched his arms really far away, there was no restrain or anything.

Law looked at his hands, and his heart skipped a beat.

_'It... stretched?'_

* * *

"What did Law tell us to do?" Shachi asked leaning against the wall, his knees giving in and the big rock behind him being the only support.

"He told us to get food..." Penguin answered, his whole body trembling and you would be surprised he was actually able to speak.

"Run Penguin... and tell Law that we're going to be food soon." Shachi whispered back, sweating like he's melting under the intense glare of the gigantic tiger. "Either way it's not safe! I go to Law and you become food for tiger, and I turn in to a pin cushion! It's better to die side to side!" Penguin screamed out.

The tiger became enraged and let out a loud roar when Penguin raised his voice.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY'D YOU SHOUT!?"

The tiger bent its legs.

"SHUT UP SHACHI! YOU'RE SHOUTING TOO!"

The tiger grit its teeth.

"I'M SHOUTING BECAUSE YOU ALREADY SHOUTED AND KEEPING QUIET WON'T SOLVE A PROBLEM!"

The tiger wagged its tail and prepared to leap on the two.

"NEITHER DOES SHOUTING!"

And there the tiger leaped, shocking the two boys. **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Shachi and Penguin hugged each other and clenched their eyes shut, awaiting the stench of the tiger's mouth and the painful reunion of its fangs and their skin.

"..."

The two heard a battle cry and the unsheathing of swords, and the clashing of two metal pipes.

"..."

The two felt a slight shake on the ground and the sound of a heavy animal landing on the ground.

"..."

Shachi and Penguin opened their eyes and saw a red haired man, and three kids.

"W-We're alive!" Penguin collapsed on to his knees and breathed heavily while Shachi let his body fall on the wall. Shachi then noticed the adult and the three kids' look.

The four looked like they haven't slept at all, the bags under their eyes are dark and big with eyes that look completely restless. Their clothes look like it hadn't been in the laundry for more than a week, but they smell good, they smell like shampoo.

But theeeeen, they're Shachi and Penguin.

"Oh thank you sooo much mister..-s! If it wasn't for you we'd both be dead birds!" Penguin ran to shake the red haired man's hands with a priceless face.

"Nuh-uh, you'd be a dead bird penguin, I'd be a dead human." Shachi answered back, crossing his arms in disapproval. "Good thing Law isn't here, I just wanted to kill you." Penguin cracked his knuckles and glared at Shachi. "Law wouldn't want any more casualties, he already has Luffy!"

The four who was just about to leave snapped up.

Ace, Sabo, Zoro, and Shanks turned around and looked back at the two with wide eyes. "D... did you just say Luffy? As in... Monkey D. Luffy!?" Ace asked in hope.

* * *

"So... you ate a fruit during a party while you were sleeping..."

"Uhuh."

"And just so happens it was actually a Devil Fruit that gives you magical powers in exchange of becoming a _hammer..._"

"Yeah-huh."

"Alright, let's go swimming." Law stood up and and carried Luffy on his shoulder.

"Grea-! WHAT?! NOOOO! PUT ME DOOOOWN! PUT ME DOWN! IDON'TWANNAGOIDON'TWANNAGOIDON'TWANNAGO!" Luffy thrashed.

"Hey come on, I was just joking. I'm going to put you in your room. You need some rest. After bear-brawling or whatever you were doing on the other side of that cliff, swimming would definitely not be an option." Law sighed, wondering why a little boy like him would actually wander around the dangerous forest of Mount Corvo. Are there even people taking care of him?

"But... I don't want to stay down..." Luffy pouted, his voice a bit down from hearing what Law said. Law sighed, then he shifted Luffy to the left, making him carry the boy on his back.

"Fine, we're going to go exploring, but you are not allowed to leave my side no matter what." Law said as he picked up a piece of paper and wrote on it.

"Sooo, all I have to do is stay on your back right?" Luffy asked watching what Law was doing in amusement. Maybe he should do that whenever he leaves the ship secretly.

"Yeah, attach yourself on my back no matter what." Law then put it on top of the table and headed to the door.

"Sooo... you're going to be my nii-chan for now?"

Law froze.

Literally froze.

His hand was stuck there, reaching for the door knob, however his brain told his whole body to stop.

Law didn't know why but he felt some kind of tingling sensation and a bit of the weight in his body disappear. It felt nice.

"... Yeah... I'm your... er... nii-chan for now." Law opened the door slowly and exited the small place.

"Your ear is red."

"It's because I feel cold."

Law and Luffy then began their adventures.

'I guess this guy has some kind of charm...' Law said to himself as he walked. 'Everyone became attached to him immediately, even Bepo... So weird...' Law looked up a bit and then made a funny smirk. 'I'll call it the Luffy-charm.'

"Alright Mugiwara. We're here."

Luffy then shifted to the side, and peeked over Law's shoulder. There he saw a gigantic lake with fireflies everywhere, making the lake look like it was glowing. But that's not all. There were trees that glowed in different colors and flowers all in neon shade. It was definitely a sight to see.

"Whoaah! What is this place!?" Luffy asked, eyes still shining in amazement. Law took one quick glance at Luffy, just to make sure that he didn't go there for nothing. "Shachi and Penguin told me it's a magical lake. But Bepo told me it's where Fireflies are born and where most of them gather. Maybe that's why everything else in here glows." Law explained with bored eyes, making Luffy pout.

"Sooo... you believe Bepo?" Luffy asked. "Yeah, because he's an animal, he probably knows." Law answered.

"So it's like a Spark fly den?"

"It's _Fire_flies, not _Spark _flies."

"Yeah, whatever. Hey Law, is it fun to swim?"

Law then looked back at Luffy with a bewildered expression on his face. "Where'd you get that from?" He asked as he sat down on the field of grass and watched as the fireflies flew around him and Luffy. "Because of the shiny lake." Luffy answered with a bit of a sad tone. Law guessed it was because of him being a _hammer_. It may suck, but that's just life.

Deciding to comfort the boy, Law decided to take a risk.

"It's not _that _fun."

"What do you mean by not _that _fun?" Luffy scrunched up his eyebrows and let his butt touch the ground.

"Well, first of all, learning how to swim is hard. If you don't float, you sink. If you don't wave your arms like an idiot or wag your feet like it's a fish tail, then you drown, and drowning is just horrible. When you drown, you can't breathe, then you panic. When you panic, you try to breathe, but instead suck in all the water via your nose and mouth. Then you choke, and you suffer until someone grabs you out of that pool of liquid and throw you back in to land."

"So... it's better if I'm a hammer?" Luffy's eyes glowed in hope.

Law sweatdropped, "I wouldn't say that exactly. Let's say it's fine if you don't learn how to swim. You have other talents." Law then grabbed a firefly and enclosed it in his fist.

"Hey! What are you doing the firefly will die!" Luffy shook Law.

"G- Wait!" Law shouted, and then threw the firefly up. "See? The firefly's talent is to fly, that's why it flies. You just don't have a talent for swimming, that's why you don't swim." Law put down Luffy on his side and slung an arm around him. "So just wait for the time you discover your talent. Who knows, it would be better than learning how to swim." Law gave a my-eyes-are-emotionless-but-atleast-my-mouth-is-happy smile to Luffy.

"Your eyes aren't smi-"

"Alright! It's getting dark, it's dangerous when it's dark. Now let's head back." Law then stood up and wrapped his hand around Luffy's. Just when he was about to take a step he saw 6 people run to him.

"Law! It's Luffy's companions! They've come to pick him up!" Shachi shouted, but it had a somewhat sad tone to it.

"Luffy!?" Sabo shouted teary-eyed, "Is that really you!?"

"Sabo..." Luffy put on a sad face. Sabo, Zoro, and Ace then ran to him and hugged Luffy so hard that the three of them crashed on the floor, making Luffy and Law's hand separate.

Law felt all the weight lifted awhile ago return to him twice. He knew that soon Luffy's companion would come pick him up and bring him away from him. But he wasn't prepared.

"Come on Luffy! Let's go home!" Ace then grabbed Luffy's hand and started walking away with Sabo. "But-!" Luffy then looked back at Law, who was standing there, watching everything with disheartened eyes.

Sabo noticed this and ran to the 14 year old boy.

"Oh you must be the one who took care of Luffy this whole time! Thank you so much mister! We o-"

"Seriously, I can't believe you guys are so careless." That's right baby, here comes Law's move to take Luffy back. Shanks noticed this and approached the crowd. "You guys are definitely not fit to take care of Luffy."

"WHAT?!" Sabo, Ace, and Zoro shouted.

Meanwhile at the back... "Yeah! Go Law!"

All heads turned to Luffy with a bewildered look.

"You heard me. I mean, you let him fall off a cliff. And first of all, there's an adult right here who lets his 'kids'-" Shanks's eyes widened at the idea of _kids. _"-bear-wrangling. Ever heard of _safety first? _Idiot?"

Shanks, Ace, Sabo, and Zoro gasped at Law, with a priceless face.

Meanwhile... Luffy... "Yeaah! Go beat them Law!"

"But you still can't stop us from bringing him back." Shanks glared at Law, don't worry, it wasn't the scary glare that makes sea kings shit bricks. It's the _competition _glare.

"But you can't stop me, Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo from coming with you guys." Law smirked.

"WHAT!? OF COURSE WE CAN! THAT SHIP IS MI-"

A sniffle.

All heads turned to the back just to see a teary-eyed Luffy.

"You mean Law can't come...?" Luffy's tears welled up and his eyes grew bigger, adding up his _YOU'RESOFUCKINGADORABLE _points.

"Of course he ca-...n..." Shanks froze. Literally froze while Law smirked like there's no tomorrow. "GAAAH! FINE YOU WIN!"

"So Law can come! YEAAH!" Luffy then ran to Law and literally wrapped his arms around Law.

Ace and Sabo gasped. "Luffy!"

While Law was smiling at Luffy and patting his head, he turned around to take one good look at Ace, Sabo, Zoro, and Shanks. And there he returned a smug look and his lips moved, forming the word "Idiot."

And thus started the competition over Luffy's attention.

* * *

"Oh hey! You guys are back-" Ben stopped, he saw Shanks, Ace, Sabo, Zoro, and Luffy together with 3 other new guys he had never seen before with large bags and a bear... a polar bear with a large bag.

"Uh... Who're these guys?" Ben then noticed the aura of Ace, Sabo, Zoro, and Shanks while walking. It wasn't gloomy, it was **rage. **While the new guys were smiling together with Luffy.

"Long story, now go to sleep." Shanks muttered as he passed by Ben.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Trafalgar Law. This one is Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo." Law introduced.

"Ah, hey, Ben. Uhh... soo... welcome to the... ship?"

"Yeah yeah, Mr. Shanks did that for me." And so Law and his company headed inside the ship.

And it's a happy ending! Because they finally found Luffy!

* * *

**OMAKE! **

"Hey! What are we doing here! Aren't we supposed to be going somewhere else Law!?" Jean shouted as he tiredly pushed the bushes and trees to get out of his way.

"Before we end our visit and continue our journey, I just want to make sure one place stays the same." Law then stopped moving at a gigantic lake with fireflies everywhere, making the lake look like it was glowing. But that's not all. There were trees that glowed in different colors and flowers all in neon shade. It was definitely a sight to see. _'10 years had passed... and this place still looks as amazing as ever.'_

He then looked at a certain spot in the field of grass where he remembered sitting there with his new-found friend who lifted the weight on his body by his Luffy-charm.

Somehow, when he remembered the boy, it reminded him who taught Law how to be reckless, how to try all new things, how to never feel downcast even though times are hard, how to just put out a smile without a care, and the determination to never loose.

That boy who knew much less than Law but somehow was able to teach Law a lot of things. It was truly amazing.

"Where are we anyway?" Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo arrived. "Hey! It's this place! Remember? Where we found you and Luffy?" Penguin laughed. "What's this place called anyway?" Bepo asked as he crawled to Law's side.

Law was silent and he looked up as he remembered something.

"_So it's like a Spark Fly den?_"

"..." Law's lips formed a small smile at the memory. "It's the Spark Fly den." Law turned around and started walking away.

"I'm pretty sure we're surrounded by _fireflies _not by _sparkflies..._" Bepo reassured that Law was still sane.

"Deal with it, it's what the place is called."

"So... where are we going next?" Penguin asked.

"We're going to Fishman Island. But first to Sabaody Park." Law said as he went back to his ship with a smile.

Little did he know who he was going to meet there.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUUUN! IT'S FINISHED!**

:3 :3 :3 YAAAAAAAAAAY! :3 :3 :3 Now leave a review before I throw a shimeji at your face! Muahahahahahaaha! Just kidding. XD 


	9. Law and the two meerkats!

**A/N: This was made completely out of boredom.**

**For one of the Guest reviewers: I'm sorry but I already started making this chapter so I might as well finish it. And I plan on revealing Ace's father on the later part so, please just wait for it. :3**

And PLEASE DO NOT SHOW THIS TO KIDS OR PEOPLE WITH A MIND THAT OF A KID. IT HAS _GREEN _JOKES.

* * *

"Rise and shine boys." Shanks said sleepily, the fact that he was just having one of the greatest sleeps in his life after pulling more than one all-nighter and then being thrown out of the bed by Ben just to have this annoying meal he calls "breakfast."

More importantly, he wasn't just waking up 3 boys. He was waking up 3 boys, 3 teenagers, and a polar bear.

Shanks's eye twitched. 'Funny? How did my family get this big?'

Luffy was up and jumping already. "ALRIGHT! LET'S GO HAVE BREAKFAST!" Luffy ran past all the sleeping people and was about to do that to Shanks but then he was grabbed in the nick of time.

"Luffy, please do share some words of wisdom for me." Shanks smiled at Luffy. Luffy looked up for a second then looked at the sleepy-heads.

"HEY! IF YOU GUYS DON'T WAKE UP, YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY BREAKFAST BECAUSE I'M EATING THEM ALL!"

And so 6 heads rose with eyes large and swollen. "I'M UP. I'M UP."

* * *

So they started eating breakfast with Luffy's hand going around plates to gather food.

"Can't I have sleep?" Law asked in a menacing tone, it was annoying. No teenager is ever up early.

"My ship, my rules. You decided to live here, now deal with it." Shanks said in a flat tone, still having that competition with Law.

"This was your ship? I thought it was Mister Ben's." Law bluntly said as he took a piece of meat in his mouth. "And what makes you think that?" Shanks asked, a bit annoyed. "Because you're lazy, carefree, and you don't know how to take care of kids." Law answered with a serious face on.

"I know how to take care of kids!"

"Says the guy who just literally watched his sons kill gigantic monstrous animals and let one fall off the cliff."

"And why do you have a say in this?!"

"Because I'm the one he fell on top of and I'm also the one who saved his life."

Shanks groaned. Why is he loosing to a 14-year old when he's 27 years old?

"So you live near a cliff? I'm surprised boulders don't ever fall on top of your house." Ace muttered darkly, giving Shachi and Penguin goosebumps.

"No. We don't live near a cliff." Law huffed in a somewhat annoyed tone. "Then what on Earth would he be doing under a cliff?" Sabo scrunched his eyebrows and stared at Law.

"Assuming he's a sadist, he must love watching people fall. Then curing them after wards." Shanks said in a serious tone.

"What?! I am not a sadist!"

"Yes you are." Law's companions said in chorus.

"What gives you that idea?"

"How about me, Shachi, and Bepo tell you guys a story?" Penguin smirked as the three boys' eyes glowed in interest.

"I just loooove stories." Ace smirked at Law.

"So do I, hey Luffy, do you love stories?" Sabo slung an arm around Luffy, but of course, not without smiling brightly at Law.

"I love stories! I love stories! Hurry up and begin already!"

Shachi laughed, "If you say so... It all started 2 years ago, with his childhood friend, Kid." (THAT'S RIGHT MADAFAKAS! I just loooove messing around those two.)

* * *

"Seriously Law? You're still reading that boring book about the... uhh... _au naturel_? Copula? Fornication?"

"Ugh, just stop it Kidd. It's the anatomy of humans. Stop thinking of adulterated intercourses if you please?" Law rolled his eyes in a disturbed way.

"Why should I? You my mom or something?" Kidd crossed his arms as he jumped off the tree. "No, it's just that you're barely 13 and I doubt you should even be talking about love-making." Law added with a sort of disturbed tone.

"Sooner or later you'll have to learn about intimacy anyway, so why not learn it earlier?" Kidd scoffed.

"Is that the only thing your mind could ever keep up with?"

"Come on Law, get some fresh air!" Kidd beamed, "You're not going to stay sheltered forever! Learn about the outside world!" Kidd then grabbed Law's book, "Wa- HEY!" Law stood up and tried to snatch it away but Kidd grabbed Law's hand. "No, you are not going to get your book back. It's about damn time you tarry reading that book. I'm going to teach you something you might have not yet discerned of."

"Oh no, don't worry, I'm rich in carnal knowledge-"

"NOT PROCREATION!" Kidd cut off Law before he could even start his disgusting explanation. "That's not the only thing I think of Law!" Kidd growled as he returned the book to Law.

"Really? Because last time I checked it's actually the only thing you ever talk about with me."

"With you, duuuh."

Law raised his eyebrow.

"Let's go to the forest!"

"We live in a forest idiot."

"The deeper side of the forest, idiot."

So Kidd and Law began their journey to the deeper side of the forest.

So there they arrived at a place reeking with animals. "So? What do you think?" Kidd asked Law. "What do I think?" Law then looked at Kidd with a straight face, "I think this place is horrible. These animals are so annoying. They smell your feet, they spread their saliva on your hand, they sit on top of your head and on your shoulder."

"You think animals are annoying? What about Bepo?" Kidd sat down to cuddle one of the ferrets. "If it means cutting your head off or setting your pants on fire, I would beg of you not to compare Bepo to these lowly creatures." Law crossed his arms. Just then, it looks like Mother Nature heard Law and unleashed its anger on him by sending two gigantic meerkats.

"Uhh... Law...?"

"What?"

"There's a meerkat half your size behind you."

"It's just half my size so what could possibly go wro-" The meerkat grabbed Law's book and tore it in to pieces before shoving it in its throat.

**SNAP! **

Kidd looked at Law curiously when he heard something like a stick snapping in to two. He was shocked, Law's face was shaded and all you could see were his eyes glinting dangerously as he slowly approached the meerkat chewing up his favorite book.

"La-" Before Kidd could ask what was wrong... Law grabbed the two meerkats by the neck and bashed their heads on to each other. Kidd thought it was over when the two meerkats fainted, but no, it wasn't.

It was just beginning.

Law ripped out part of the skin of the other meerkat and took out a tooth from the other and used that tooth to impale it on the skinned part of the meerkat. The partly skinned meerkat cried in agony while the harelip meerkat tried to run away but Law grabbed its tail before it could run off in to the jungle. Law tore the tail apart and used it tie the two meerkats hanging upside down from a tree.

And he did this with a crazy smile on his face like he was enjoying it.

Meanwhile, Kidd, all covered in meerkat blood looked at Law like he was some kind of psycho killer. "What the hell Law?! You enjoyed that!?"

"It felt nice, but I couldn't exactly say I enjoyed it. Besides, they're still alive." Law gestured to the two meerkats whimpering, "See? Alive. I don't like killing people or things."

Just then gigantic vultures grabbed the meerkats and started eating the two in front of Law and Kidd's very eyes.

"You're enjoying this too?"

"They deserve it. Besides, at least I didn't kill them."

That was the day Kidd found out about Law's cruel sadism.

* * *

Ace was staring at Law with his mouth gaping.

Sabo dropped the meat on his fork.

Ben choked on his beer.

Yasopp's eyes shrunk.

Rockstar had a priceless face on.

Lucky lost his appetite to eat, as he imagined eating meerkats.

Shanks had a goofy smile on.

Law just looked away while Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo put on a goofy smile, just like Shanks.

While Luffy.. "What's _au naturel_?"

"It means naked, Luffy." Penguin answered.

"Oohhh... I see, what's fornication?"

"Wha-"

"And copula? And adulterated intercourses? And love-making? And intimacy? And carnal knowledge? And procreation?"

Everyone looked at Luffy with a dumbfounded look.

"Uhh... food?" Bepo said.

"Food? Is it delicious?"

Ben burst out laughing. Shanks glared at Ben.

"Luffy, you're too young to know about it." Law took a deep breath as he sipped on his hot chocolate.

"Too young? So.. Shanks is old enough to know about it?"

"More like do it." Once again Ben burst laughing.

"_Do _it?"

And that's how the endless questions about making-out started from Luffy.

* * *

**OMAKE! **

"What are you doing here?" Kidd asked with an irritated face.

"I'm drinking, isn't it obvious? Kidd?" Law looked at him with a calm face.

"That's not what I meant. Anyway, throw that shit away. In the end you did become some kind of fucked up pirate?"

"I became a pirate, not a fucked up one atleast." Law looked at the side and whispered, "Unlike you..."

"What was that?"

Just then the door burst open and Kidd and Law looked at it as a boy with a very familiar straw hat, a very familiar scar, and a very familiar smile that crept on his face, behind him was a green-haired swordsman who was very familiar to Law as well.

"ALRIGHT ZORO! LET'S GO GET SOME MEAT!"

"Can you wait? I'm still pulling out the money from my pocket!" Zoro growled at the raven.

"Anyway, back to the- Law?" Kidd's eyebrows furrowed. "Law? Hey Law? LAAAW? DUDE! STOP IGNORING ME!"

Law was staring at the boy with wide eyes. His lips slowly moved and his voice came out soft and silent, but the raven heard it as he turned his head to the Law.

"Luffy...?"

The raven's eyes widened.

"Law...?"

* * *

**A/N: And that ends our special chapter and special omake! So leave review for me if you please! Aishiteru~ 3 **


End file.
